Hurricane Wiki:Forum Guide
The Hurricane Wiki runs a set of forums for discussion on the tropics across the world. Each basin has its own forum, and there are additional forums for different discussion topics as well. This guide will help you navigate and discuss appropriately on the forums. Forum Model The forum is modeled in a special manner. Each basin (ATL, EPAC, WPAC, NIO, SHEM) has its own thread, and a new thread for them is created with the coming of the new season for that respective basin. All basins have betting pools where you can predict the answer for different seasonal hurricane statistics. The Worldwide Activity Discussion thread is for the discussion of current tropical activity around the world in general. Along with WAD is a thread for showing your favorite storms of the year, and a new thread is created after every New Year's. The Hurricane Talk thread is a supplemental thread for the discussion of hurricanes in general and the discussion topic does not necessarily have to correspond with current tropical activity. The Hurricane Hall of Fame is another supplemental thread and is for voting for storms to be inducted into a wikia-created hall of fame. More information on the voting process can be found there. General Discussion Rules and Behavior All forums have basic behavior rules which you can find on the top of each forum. Additional policies and guidelines can be found here . *'Please sign comments with 4 tildes (~~~~). '''Place comments that start a new topic at the '''bottom of the page' and give them a descriptive header. *Please keep off-topic and political discussion to a minimum. *Keep betting pools off this page - there are separate forum pages for those. Refer to the seasonal discussion pages for listings of all the seasonal forums and/or betting pools. Discussion Format The guidelines for discussion format below apply exclusively to seasonal discussion pages. Remeber to keep all discussion under the specific topic. Do not "run" discussion "over" existing discussion. Sorting *All seasonal discussion pages are generally sorted into months, which are shown as 2nd class headers. Place all activity that happened during that month in the appropriate monthly section, but do not include discussion on a storm that exists during that month but did not form during that month. *All storms are sorted below months as 3rd class headers. All storms are labled in caps with their number, their basin designation, and their name. For example, Tropical Storm Beryl, the second storm of the 2012 Atlantic hurricane season, would be headed as 02L.BERYL. '''Invests carry their numeral designation, for example, '''99L.INVEST. *All updated classifications of a storm are sorted below storm headers as 4th class headers. Some storms do not have 4th class headers or updated classifications because they only existed in one classification. Storm classifications and 4th class headers are changed dependent on the intensity. While some storms use all the ranks of a scale, others, like those in the Atlantic, use only classifications that distinctly 'separate two intensity ratings. Use the below ratings for reference on which ones you can use: 4th class headers use the following scales, dependent on the storm basin: *'Saffir-Simpson (ATL/EPAC): 'Potential tropical cyclone, Tropical depression, tropical storm, hurricane, major hurricane *'JTWC Scale (WPAC): 'Tropical depression, tropical storm, typhoon, super typhoon *'IMD Scale (NIO): 'Uses ALL classifications (Depression, deep depression, cyclonic storm, severe cyclonic storm, very severe cyclonic storm, super cyclonic storm) *'SWIO Scale (SWIO): Uses MOST classifications (Tropical depression, moderate tropical storm, severe tropical storm, tropical cyclone, intense tropical cyclone, very intense tropical cyclone). While the use of tropical disturbance is considered, it has not been used to date. *'BoM Scale (AUS/SPAC)': Uses all general classificiations (Tropical depression/tropical low, tropical cyclone, severe tropical cyclone). Do not use their numeral subnames. Example: Month 01L.ONE AOI: REGION Tropical Depression One content Other Special Sections Sometimes seasonal discussion does not always relate to current storm updates. *For discussion of forecasts, create a 2nd class header '''under the appropriate month. Title the header appropriately, with the name of the forecast. For example, 2nd CSU Forecast. *Every year, a "Retirements at a Glance" section is created for discussion on predicting the retirement of storms. This goes at the bottom of the page as a '''2nd class header. See here for details on how to leave remarks. Commenting *The original comment on a topic always has no indents. *Indent your comments to "reply" to a comment. *Do not indent your comment if it is not a reply. Archiving '''Warning! '''Do not archive on your own. If you do not know how to archive, ask a higher class member. *Each month is archived as a different page. There is a pre-season archive, followed by archived pages on the following months. *Individual storms may be archived if they are extensive. *Remove '''ALL '''images in archives.